Silent nights
by Lemurian 04
Summary: What happens between the battles? Anything at all? EDIT: Chapter 5 is up.
1. The break before dawn

A/N I don't own ANYTHING in this fanfic except some minor NPCs I might make.

Lemurian 04: Here we go again.

Tobias: Unfortuneatly, yes.

Lemurian 04: Let's go!

* * *

Chapter one,

the break before dawn.

* * *

They all sat around the fire. "They" means Guy, Rath, Wallace, Raven, Legault and Jaffar. It was a freezing night and all looked dark. Then suddenly, one of them spoke; " It's dark. " he said. It was Guy. He didn't like the dark. As a myrmidon, he liked the day-light better. He could stand fog, but the night reminded him too much about his lost love.

" Yeah. " Rath agreed. The silent nomad. He was not afraid of the darkness. It could make it difficult, but it wasn't more. It was the break before the dawn, nothing else. Difficult terrain was worse. Soft earth and desert-sand was the only problem for a nomad.

" Ah, yes. It's cold too. " the voice of Wallace said. The freezing ground was no problem for a general. But the chilly air could stop him in his tracks and an enemy could attack him. The wind could make it difficult for javelins and hand-axes. Then, forests were better. Gave them good defense and was perfect for a solid suprise-attack.

" It will be hotter tomorrow. " the silent voice of the mercenary Raven said. Heat was no problem. He could traverse any weather and any terrain. But his sword was weak. It had been used too many times. Maybe it would last one battle, two if he was lucky. The hammerne had been used on the rescue-staff for sometime ago. They had used it in the magma-cave. No good memories from that day. His dear sister had walked in there together with the other chosen. Luckily, they returned. Hector too, unfortuneatly.

" Morning comes late tomorrow. " the thief said. Legault liked this night. The cape made it hot enough for him and the night was perfect for thieving. Noone could see him and he could sneak out from any places unnoticed. A smirk spread on his face on the thought of it. It had been a good day, this day. Tomorrow would be too.

" Evening comes early tomorrow. " the mysterious assasin said. He was as emotion-less as ever. He didn't like or dislike the darkness. He didn't like or dislike the terrain either. The only thing he disliked was Nergal. The only thing, no, person he liked was Nino. All good came from Nino and all evil had come from Nergal.

They sat there, silent. Nothing was moving, not even the grass or the air. Tomorrow was far away. They would experience a new battle, a new adventure. They would help the three lords and defeat Nergal. No doubt. The cold wind blew on the guards. Noone reacted.

The next guards appeared for the rest of the night. Marcus, Oswin, Karel, Harken, Fiora and Matthew. They were next. The old ones stood up and greeted the new.

Legault and Matthew greeted eachother. Oswin, Wallace and Marcus nodded in agreement. Karel and Guy bowed to eachother. They walked into the tents they shared. The night was silent. Nothing was moving and nothing was happening.

End of chapter.

* * *

Lemurian 04: What do you think?

Tobias: zzz

Lemurian 04: Wake up.

Tobias: Eh? What?

Lemurian 04: It wasn't that boring.

Tobias: Yes, it was.

Lemurian 04: Please review.


	2. Snipe attack!

Lemurian 04: Here we go again.

Tobias: You said that last time too.

Lemurian 04: No I didn't. Thanks to FootLeeismysexysensei and Macross-Green for the review.

Tobias: Chapter 2 is beginning. If you are lucky, it won't be as boring like the last.

* * *

Chapter 2

Snipe attack!

* * *

The legion had left their camp. The quiet morning embraced the group as they walked towards Ostia. The battle yesterday was finished. That had resulted in the death of the remaining Fang, Lloyd. Because of the loss of their old friend, Nino, Legault and Jaffar were walking last in the long line.

In the front lines, the light swordsmen were travelling. Guy, Raven, Karel, Matthew and Lyn were walking. The silence was deaphning. Noone uttered a word and even the light foot-steps of the Paladins made a terrible noice in this morning. The cold wind blew at them from behind as if it wanted to get rid of them quickly.

Guy didn't mind the wind. At least, it was keeping him from thinking on her. No, he didn't want to think of it. The thought had entered his mind in the night and wasn't letting him forget it. She had been so happy, the last time he had seen him. She had smiled as Guy telled her about the surprise. She had smiled like an angel. Guy remembered that he smiled that day too.

Raven looked at the myrmidon in the corner of his eye. He was in deap thought, that guy. He was clearly remebering something. Raven shook the thought of Guy out of his mind. The memory of the caotic night for so many years ago had awoken in his head. His mother, father and his dear sister had all been removed from him. He closed his eyes, like he tried to stop his thoughts.

Lyn was walking first in line. She had a concerned look on her face as she thought of Nino. She had watched the good friend of her die in a battle because of her false mother. Lyn clenched her fist when she remembered Sonia. She had watched all the Fangs follow her order to kill or be killed. She had destroyed the honourable assasin-guild and make the do as she said by manipulating Brendan Reed. Nergal had done so much wrong in this world and now, he was going to pay.

Matthew watched the swordsmen walk silent. They had their problems to think of, clearly. Matthew almost wished he had something to think of himself. The death of Lloyd had made him think of Leila again and with her killer walking just some meters away, he was overwhelmed by sorrow. He turned his head to try to think of something else. Wait. There was a movement. Something was in those bushes. He began to walk faster and caught up with lady Lyndis.

" My lady, someone is following us. " he whispered to her. " I know. " she replied. " It has followed us from the battle. " " Shall I warn lord Eliwood and lord Hector? " he asked. " Yes, hurry. " she repiled. Matthew stopped and started to walk slower and stopped Eliwood and Hector. " My lords, someone is following us. " he warned, quiet. " Good. " Eliwood said in a calm voice. " Tell the archers to walk up behind the swrodsmen and the axewielders to go in front. Tell the paladines to walk on the side of the swordsmen and the sages to walk in front of the Archers. " " Yes, sir. " Matthew replied. " And tell the generals to stay guard on the end. " Hector added. " Yes, of course. " Matthew slowed down, and met the fighters. " Dorcas, Bartre, Geitz and Dart. You have to walk up in the lead. Someone is following us. " he explained. " Yes. " Dorcas said and they started to walk faster. Matthew stopped the archers.

" Archers, walk faster and meet up behind the swordsmen. Someone is following us. " he said. " Okay. " Wil said serious. " Come Rebecca. " Matthew waited for the magicians. " Canas, you and you others, guard the archers. Something is happening. " he explained again. Then a voice appeared behind him. It was Aleksander, the tactician. " What is happening? " he asked in a demanding tone.

" We are beeing followed, sir. " Matthew said. " The lords has told me to carry out orders to the others. " " I see. " Aleksander said, seriously. " I will go and meet up with the lords. " He started to walk faster. Then, finally, Matthew reached the generals. " My good sirs, battle is ahead. You have to stay guard in the back when they attack. " he commanded. " I see. " Wallace said. " We will do our duty. "

Then the gentle sound of a horse appeared behind Matthew. It was Marcus, the paladin master. " What is happening? " he asked in the same tone as the tactician. " Battle is ahead, sir. " Matthew explained once again. " Tell the paladines to cover the flanks in the front. " " I will do that. " Marcus said and rode off.

The three former Black Fangs reached Matthew. " What are our orders? " Legault asked. " Reach up with your group in the front if you want to fight. " " We will. " Nino said. She was no longer a child. She was a serious battler now. She was determined and with Jaffar at her side, she felt as she could do anything.

Matthew caught up with the front again. All had been done like the lords had commanded and the tactician was planning important details for the battle. Merlinus' carriage was brought under the guard of the Falcoknights and Wywern Lords. All was ready. But, nothing happened. The silence cloaked the group. It all seamed like a false alarm. Until an arrow hit Hector in the shoulder.

End of chapter.

* * *

Lemurian 04: Another chapter ready.

Tobias: Was that the action you promised?

Lemurian 04: No, I have more.

Tobias: Hmm. And when are you adding it?

Lemurian 04: Next chapter. Please review!


	3. Dead or alive

Lemurian 04: Okay, here we go again.

Tobias: What a surprise!

Lemurian 04: Thanks to FootLeeismysexysensei for the review and yes, I in fact can speak Scandinavian.

Tobias: Disclamer! Lemurian 04 doesn't own Fire Emblem but he own his minor characters.

* * *

Silent Nights

Chapter 3. Dead or alive

* * *

Hector opened his eyes. He was on a green field, all alone. He turned his head. Nobody. Not a soul in sight. The last thing he could remember was that he had stood there with the others, something about an ambush. He had heard a strange sound, like something flying past him. Or to him.

There! A flash, like of fire. He started to walk towards it. The flash reappeared. He walked faster. A colour spread across the sky. Red, crimson. He walked faster. The armour was too heavy for him to run in. A new flash. This time from the side. He turned and walked that way. He stopped and looked around him. All looked the same like when he had started to walk. He hadn't moved a bit.

He sat down on the ground. Thinking. Then, a trembling. Like an earthquake. He rose up. He looked down. The ground, it was cracking. A hole grew up from the cracks. He started to run. He had to get away. He looked down while he ran. No, he wasn't moving. A hole opened wide enough to take a horse. Hector tried to stay on the edge, but it was too late. He was falling. Down, down towards the bottom. He looked down. There was no sign of any bottom, just darkness. "No! " He screamed, but no sound escaped from his lips. "Help! " Still quiet. He fell. Fell into the darkness.

"Milord. Milord! " Matthew shouted and rustled Hector. The snipers were killed. None had escaped. The healers had closed his wound and burned the arrow. He should be in perfect shape now, but still, Hector hadn't shown any signs of waking. A rustle from the tent-door. Oswin walked in. "Is he waking? " he asked. Matthew sighed. "No, unfortunately. " he said. Priscilla entered. "You have to go. " she said to the General and the Thief. " Lord Mark wants to see you. " Matthew sighed again. " Looks like we have to go, Oswin. " he said. " Yes. You are right. " he replied. They walked out of the tent.

On one of the benches by the camp-fire, Lyn and Farina was sitting. Lyn was gazing into the flames, thinking. She had to eat something. Her food wasn't touched but she had no appetite. Farina gave up. He took the plate and walked away. Lyn's thoughts were circling around, she couldn't focus. She rose up from the ground and began walking in the direction of the nursery-tent. She entered. Oswin and Matthew passed her in the door and she sat down beside of the bed. His face-colour had returned, the pulse was normal but still, he wasn't waking up. Priscilla left. She had to check up on Wil's cut. Lyn took Hectors hand and waited for him to wake up. He had to. He just had to.

In the main-tent, Mark was standing with Fiora, Oswin, Matthew, Florina, Serra and Erk. He had summoned all of the ones who wasn't hurt and didn't have too much to do. Still, they were missing someone. Marcus was not there, neither was Priscilla. They were busy at the moment, according to Raven and Lowen. Marcus had been given all of Hectors orders and Priscilla was needed for the wounded. He turned to those who had come. Karel had just entered. The silent Swordmaster was as emotionless as ever. He could almost compete with Jaffar there. " Good. " Mark finally said as Bartre and Dorcas entered. " You're all here. I have to ask you of a special thing. "

Lyn was still sitting there, holding his hand. " Wake up. " she said, praying. " Please, wake up! " But Hector didn't move. Like he was dead.

End of Chapter

* * *

Lemurian 04: Well, that was an interesting chapter.

Tobias: How would you know? You wrote it!

Lemurian 04: Forget about that. Review!


	4. A possible solution

Lemurian 04: Here I am again!

Tobias: Unfortunately...

Lemurian 04: Let's start chapter 4! Read the disclaimer.

Tobias: Okay. Lemurian 04 doesn't own anything in this story except the strange thing he will make up in the story.

Lemurian 04: Thanks to Macross-Green, Lemu91 and FootLeeismysexysensei for reviews. Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4 

A possible solution

* * *

Wil turned over on the side. The cut had finally stopped hurting. In two days, he could do anything that he had done before. The rain drummed on the tent-roof. It had started around breakfast and had continued all the way until now. He was getting tired of this. Just lying here, unable to do anything. Lucius entered the door with the Mend staff in his hand. Wil laid still while the bishop did his work. 

Bartre rammed the axe hard into a tree. It got a solid mark. "More strength! " Hawkeye commanded. "Forget about everything. Remember the pit. "The pit. Hawkeye's training method. Focus on the pit. Toss all anger, pain and fear into it and use the rest to control the attack. Bartre charged again and delivered a solid, two-handed axe-smash right into the tree, just a millimetre above the mark. The tree made a cracking noise and hordes of water fell down on Bartre's and Hawkeye's head. "Improving...slowly. " Hawkeye commented and tried to shake off the water. "Try again. " Bartre swung his axe to the tree. It fell. "There. " Hawkeye said "Remember the training for next time, okay? " "Okay, "Bartre mumbled and started chopping up the tree with a wood-axe. 'Easy to get fire-wood...' he thought and broke off some branches.

Karel swung his sword towards the plants. The bushes, branches and anything else was chopped to pieces as he and the others continued through the forest. "Why...did we...take this way? " he asked. Dart, who was walking right behind him answered. " It's a shortcut. " he said. " We can get there quicker this way. " " How would you know that? " Karel asked and chopped himself trough a thorn bush. " You have never been here before! " " Well, I used my sense of direction. " Dart said. " After the tactician's orders, this was the fastest way. " " But not the easiest. " Karel mentioned. " That's one side of the case. " Dart replied.

Priscilla entered the tent where Hector was still laying. It was still a mystery what had happened. It had only been a single steel-arrow, but still, he had ended up like this. She raised the Mend staff over her head. A blue light sprouted out from the tip and sprinkled over Hector. No response. She sat down in a chair. After one sword cut, two axe-marks plus around six arrows, she was exhausted. She needed a rest. Then, the tent-opening flapped and Canas entered the tent. " Good evening, lady Priscilla. " the Druid said. " Alexander suggested that I replaced you for the day. " " Thanks. " Priscilla replied. " I'm exhausted. " She gave Canas the Mend staff and exited.

Kent galloped at full speed for the camp. Sain was right behind him, with a big bag behind him. Lowen followed behind him again with a small bag as well, containing something pointy. There. The camp was in sight. They slowed down a bit and headed for the healers tent. They stopped the horses and took the bags of the horses. Priscilla walked out in that moment. " What is happening? " she asked. " What's in those bags? " " It's about Lord Hector's strange disease. " Lowen said. " We have found the problem, and a solution. "

End of Chapter

* * *

Lemurian 04: That wasn't so bad, was it? 

Tobias: Don't celebrate too early. It's up for the reviewers to decide.

Lemurian 04: Precisely. R&R, people!


	5. Is the cure better than the illness?

Lemurian 04: Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait.

Tobias: Don't worry. We don't mind vacations.

Lemurian 04: I was talking to the readers.

Tobias: gazes out at the empty hall Who?

Lemurian 04: Bah. Read the disclaimer.

Tobias: Lemurian 04 STILL doesn't own anything in this story. He only owns a copy of Rekka No Ken and soon a copy of the new game too.

Lemurian 04: Thanks to CO Mel for the review! I've fixed that now. Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5

Is the cure better than the illness?

* * *

The Cavaliers were standing together with Lyn, Canas, Priscilla, Alexander and Eliwood in the healers' tent. "So what have you found? " Alexander asked. "A cure? An advice? Anything! " He was a tad desperate. They had been stuck here for days now...well, it was only four, but that was far too much for the impatient tactician.

"We found the bow where we had battled two days ago. " Lowen began. "It was a strange bow, indeed. None of us could use the bow. It was like it was locked. We brought it back to camp that day and asked Hanna, Nils and Rebecca. Rebecca could affirm that this was no normal bow. It was a kind of master bow, only used for the true masters of archery. Hanna told us that the arrows could have deadly effects... "

Priscilla cut in. "But Lord Hector is not dead! " she exclaimed. "No. " Kent replied. " But it never cut deep. Therefore, the death could not occur and Lord Hector was cast into this state. There is a cure for this. But... "

Canas understood. "It has never been tried before. " he said. "It is sealed from all normal Healers because of the staff is too dangerous. " "You know what it is! " Alexander asked. "Yes. " Canas said. "It's a special Fortify-staff. It was made to raise dead but was never used. It had...certain effects. " "Like what? " Priscilla asked. "I told you this was a Fortify, right? " Canas asked. All nodded. "It can turn all around the user...dead. " Priscilla gasped. Alexander stared. Eliwood closed his eyes. "How far does it reach? " Eliwood asked. "No one knows. " Canas replied.

End of chapter.

* * *

Lemurian 04: Short chapter, sorry. Short of inspiration. Next chapter is better...I hope...

R&R!


End file.
